Another Percabeth Story
by pegasusANDparrot
Summary: Annabeth's a nobody at school. Percy's the most popular in school. An accident brings them together. Annabeth falls for Percy and vice-versa but a lot of girls are after Percy. Total Percabeth! Inspired by "Say you like me" by We the Kings. by: Pegasus!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! This is my first story and I hope you like it. I don't like author's notes so I shall stop now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! I only own the plot. :D**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

First day of sophomore year. Good luck to me. I'll have a hard time to survive with no friends. I hope I can do this. Anyways, I'm going to my locker now. The usual, put my books in and get what I need. I got my biology book and notebook and headed for the classroom. I was just walking peacefully when suddenly, something hit me on the head, causing me to slip.

"Ugh." I groaned and started to pick up my things because pages from my filler flew out of place.

"Nico! Look what you did!" a faniliar voice said but I didn't bother to look up to see who it was. Somebody was suddenly kneeling down beside me.

"Are you okay?" he said. I looked up. I saw two beautiful sea green eyes and a mess of shaggy jet-black hair. It was Percy! Percy Jackson! He is the most popular boy here in Goode High. Even though he was popular, he wasn't stuck-up, snobby, and mean like the others. He's also the handsomest here. Every girl likes him. I was too stunned to speak.

"I'll take that as a no." he smiled. Then he started picking the pages from the floor and he inserted them in my filler. He offered me his hand and I took it. He helped me stand up.

"Here." he said, giving me my filler.

"Ohmygods! Sorry!" somebody was saying.

Percy laughed. "You're late Nico!" he said.

"Sorry about that." Nico said then he got his football on the floor.

I was still stunned. Here I am, a nobody, with the two most popular guys in the school. I didn't reply. I just nodded and headed to the classroom.

When I got there, I sat down and waited for the teacher. Someone sat beside me. I looked to see who it is. It was Percy! Again!

"Hi!" he said. I was too shy to say hello to him.

"Okay, you don't talk much. Are you new?" he asked. Me? New? I've been here since last year! Well, I wouldn't be surprised. No one knew me last year except for the teachers.

"Not really. I've been here since last year." I said.

"Really? How come I never saw you before?"

"Because I'm not really famous around here." I smirked.

"Oh come on. I don't even know why I'm famous! I'm just the captain of the swim team! That's it! I don't even like football!"

"Okay, okay."

He took his hand out. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. But I bet you already know that."

I was just staring at his hand. Suddenly, he took my hand and shook it. "Name?" he asked.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said, smiling. He smiled too.

"Well then, hi Annabeth!" I laughed and he did too.

"Well Percy, nice meeting you!" I said. We didn't notice the teacher came in.

"Jackson! Chase! Stop flirting!" the teacher said. I blushed and took my hand away. I didn't notice that. He did the same too.

"Sir, we weren't flirting." Percy said, his cheeks were pink.

"Sure, Percy, whatever floats your boat." the teacher replied.

Every boy in the class was smirking but every girl was glaring at me. Whoops. That's what I get when I befriend the handsomest guy in the whole school. The teacher introduced himself as Sir James Smith. I listened to his discussion after that.

Percy's POV

Wow. She's pretty. Her blonde hair that has princess curls and her eyes. Oh, her eyes kind of ruined the image but it was cool. Her eyes are grey. Stormy grey. That's why I like it. I can't believe I didn't know her! She was here since last year? Wow. I'm so dumb. I didn't really listen to biology. We were learning about the sea and that's easy for me. I only excel in sea-related stuff and mythology. I spent the whole period daydreaming. Finally, I heard the bell ring.

"Goodbye class, I'll see you tomorrow." Sir James said. Everyone stood up to go to the cafeteria.

"Hey Annabeth." I said to her.

"Hey."

"So who do tou eat with at break?" I asked.

"No one. I eat at a table alone." she replied sadly.

"Oh ok then. I'll see you later." I said when we were in the caf.

"Ok. See ya."

I walked over to my friends, Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, who was beside his girlfriend, Silena Beaureguard, Grover Underwood, who was beside his girlfriend, Juniper Bush and Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Hey guys!" I said while sitting down.

"Hey Percy!" they all replied.

"What do you have today?" Connor asked.

"Blue sandwich. As usual." I replied.

"Oh. Of course." Connor said.

"Guys umm... I'll eat with you later. I'm gonna eat with someone else now. Okay?" I told them.

"Who are you gonna eat with?" Grover asked.

"Oooh! Percy's got a girlfriend!" Nico said in a loud, sing-songy voice while Silena squealed happily. I put my hand on his mouth.

"I do not!" I said, fiercely. Now every girl was staring at me confused. Ugh. Being popular was not in my agenda when I got here.

"I'll just go." I said then I got my bag and walked away. I could still feel the girl's stares. I looked around and saw Annabeth sitting at a table but hers was behind another table filled with the popular girls. I smiled when I saw Annabeth. The popular girls started looking hopeful. I walked toward Annabeth. When I was beside the girls' table, they started squealing but then I walked past them and they had confused looks on their faces. So did everyone in the cafeteria. I finally got to the table and sat down. I could hear gasps and whispers.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said to her, smiling.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" she asked, obviously happy.

"Can't I visit my friend?" I asked then we both laughed.

"Of course you can." she replied. "You know, they're pointing and staring at you."

"Ehh. I don't mind." I said. She smiled.

"You really are kind. Not like the other stuck-up guys there." she said, looking at the table filled with the group of popular guys.

"Thanks. Hey, wanna come eat with me and my friends?" I offered. Pleeease say yes, I thought.

She smiled "Of course, Percy."

"Yes! Let's go!" I said then I stood up. I waited for her and we started walking.

"How could you stand all the staring and pointing and gossiping and stuff?" she asked. I laughed.

"Oh, you get used to it." I told her. "Here we are!" I sat down and I patted the seat beside me, gesturing to her to sit down. She sat.

"Oh! Annabeth, that's Nico, Beckendorf, his girlfriend Silena, Grover, his girlfriend Juniper, and Travis and Connor Stoll." I said. "Guys, this is Annabeth."

"Hey Annabeth!" Silena said, obviously happy there's another girl.

"Hi!" -Connor

"Hey." -Beckendorf

"Sup?" -Travis

"Nice to meet you!" -Juniper

"Are you Percy's girlfriend?" -Nico

"Nico! Be nice!" I said, blushing. Annabeth was also blushing.

"Yes mom!" he replied, grinning. Silena just squealed. Again.

"So Annabeth, are you new?" Juniper asked.

Annabeth sighed. "Why do people keep asking if I'm new? I'm not. I've been here since last year."

I saw the shocked faces of everyone. "How come we haven't seen you before?" Grover asked.

"Well... I wasn't really that famous last time like Percy over here." she replied, nodding towards me. The others were snickering.

"Oh come on! Not my fault!" I said.

"Says the guy who's captain of the swim team." Travis said.

"Touché." I replied. We all laughed. Most people were staring at us now. Suddenly, "Riiiiiiiiiiing!"

"Oh no. It's time! Let's go!" Nico said then he grabbed his stuff and ran outta here.

"What's his problem?" Annabeth asked.

"Next period." we all replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Ms. Mauviae. Strict teacher." we all said again.

"Will you guys stop doing that?" she exclaimed.

"Sure!" we all said again. "Sorry." then we all laughed.

"Well, we gotta go!" Silena said, walking with Beckendorf.

"Us too!" Grover said, with Juniper.

"Bye guys! See ya around." the Stoll brothers said.

"So Annabeth, what's your next class?" I asked her.

"English." She said.

"Really? Cool me too!" I said. She smiled.

"Well then, let's go!" I said then we walked. It wasn't really that far.

When we got there, we sat down and started talking about different stuff.

"So... Do you like mythology?" I asked her.

"Greek? Yes! Very much!" she replied. I grinned.

"Me and my friends are in the greek mythology club." I stated.

"Cool! I'll join too!" she said.

"What club were you last time?" I asked.

"Book-lovers."

"Ahhh. You read books and write a summary about it right?"

"Yeah. It was kinda boring." she said. We both laughed at that.

"So... Do you like reading?" she asked.

"No. I have a hard time. I'm dyslexic."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Meh. It's okay. I'm good in swimming anyway." We laughed.

"So you're smart eh?" I asked.

"You could say that."

"What's the highest score you got?"

"A plus plus."

"Wow. Highest I got was C minus."

She laughed. "Well, it seems like your brain's filled with seaweed from swimming."

"Oh go ahead, Wise Girl. Mock me. I don't have feelings anyway right?" I said sarcastically.

"Wise Girl? Where'd that come from?"

"Well, you're smart so... Wise Girl." I smiled.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain!" she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I grinned. I didn't notice the girl standing in front of me.

"Hey, Kelp Head." she said.

I smiled. I stood up and hugged her.

"Pinecone Face!"

**That was chapter 1! Yay! If you liked it, please review! I want at least 7-10 reviews befor I post the 2nd chapter! Thaanks guys! R&R!**

**~PegasuS :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys! Ohmygods! I am sooo sorry for not updating! It's just that, I didn't really expect to get reviews that fast! Anyways, I had to study since I posted this story on the first day of our 3rd Trimestral Exams so I didn't have time to continue it. Thank you very very very very much for the reviews, by the way! Also, thank you for those who put this on story alert and those who made this one of their favorite stories! Thank you soo much! I really appreciate it! Oh! I forgot to tell you that this fanfic is inspired by the song "Say You Like Me" by We the Kings. Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! **

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I had this weird feeling in my gut when he hugged her. I couldn't possibly be jealous could I? I mean, I just got to know him today! Anyways, she had spiky jet-black hair like Percy, bright blue eyes, and she was wearing a black shirt that said "Death to Barbie", jeans and a pair of black Converse that went up to the knees. Well, I hope he introduces me to his _friend_.

"Oh Annabeth! Meet Thalia, my cousin." Percy said. Cousin? Okay. I had a misjudgement.

"Thalia, meet Annabeth." he said to Thalia.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I said, smiling.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Thalia asked Percy. Ugh. Why does every person Percy introduces me to, thinks I'm his girlfriend? Well, I would like that though. Percy and I blushed.

"No. She's not." he said.

"Oh. Sorry." she replied.

"It's okay." he said then he smiled. She sat down beside Percy. "So Pinecone Face, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I study here now, Kelp Head. Me and my mom moved here from Chicago. She said it would be better if we were close to you and your mom." she said.

"Ohh. Right. Okay." he responded.

"Hi everyone! I'm Ms. Maybelle Rosa Parker. I'd prefer to be called as Ms. May." our teacher said. We just had a normal day after that. I went with Percy at break time, but I didn't have my last three classes with him. Luckily, I had those three with Thalia. Turn out, Percy, Thalia, and Nico are cousins. Anyways, at dismissal, I went to my locker to get my clothes. I work at this Starbucks branch for a part-time job because my family had financial problems. Usually, I buy whatever I want with my salary but mostly, I buy clothes.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone say. I turned around and I saw Percy walkig towards me.

"Hey Percy!" I said.

"Wanna go hang out with us? We're going to the mall." he said.

"Oh sorry Percy. I have to go somewhere."

"Oh okay then. See ya tomorrow." then he walked away. I grunted. Just when I get invited by my crush, that's when I have to go to work. Ugh. Life is soo cruel. Anyways, I grabbed my bag, locked my locker, and went outside to my bike. I put my bag in the basket attached to my bike, sat down and started going to the mall. When I got there, I went to the washroom and changed into my uniform. Then I took my place behind the cashier. I was just taling orders from this family when I heard the bell on the door ring and laughter.

"Ohmygods. That was hilarious, Silena!" a familiar voice said.

"UGH. IT IS SOOO NOT FUNNY." another voice said. I looked over there to see if my hunch was right... Oh! I'm correct! It's Percy and the others! The others were laughing except for Beckendorf, Grover, and Silena, whose face was red. Anyways, the family paid then left to find a seat.

"Annabeth!" Percy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Duh. She obviously works here, Kelp Head." Nico said.

"Shut it Death Boy." Percy retorted.

"Hey! Stop it." Thalia said. She looked down while shaking her head. She clicked her tongue and muttered, "Idiots." I laughed.

"Welcome to Starbucks guys! What may I get you?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

"Well, I want a Choco Java Chip." Percy said.

"Make that two." Thalia said.

"Make that three." This time it was Nico.

"You know what? Make that four." Travis said.

"And five." Connor said.

"I think I'll take the plain vanilla one." Grover said.

"And make that two." Silena said. She looked at Juniper then she said, "And three."

"Make that four." Beckendorf said.

"Ok so that's five Choco Java Chips and four Vanilla. Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes. I want a blue waffle." Percy said. Blue? Oh well. I typed their orders, told them how much and they paid. They even paid me extra. They went to a table near them but Percy stayed.

"Percy, aren't you gonna go with them?" I asked.

"Why don't you go with us?" he asked.

"Well, I have to work."

"Why?"

"My family's kinda poor so I work to buy stuff for myself."

"Oh ok. What kind of stuff?"

"Clothes, books, and other stuff."

"Ok. Why don't you take a break?"

"I can't. Our manager will get mad."

"Oh really?" he asked then he went inside the "staff only" room.

"Percy! You're not supposed to get inside there!" I whispered.

"Hi Mr. Davies!" he said, smiling. Gods, his smile is so cute.

"Percy! What can I do for you?" Mr. Davies said.

"Can you give Annabeth the day off today?" he asked. I can't believe he just did that? Now Mr. Davies might get mad at me and fire me or something! Mr. Davies was looking at Percy, still smiling, then at me then at Percy again.

"Why, of course Percy." he said. Woah.

"Great! Thanks Mr. Davies!" Percy replied.

"Oh and Annabeth" Mr. Davies called.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Call Cassidy to take the cashier will you?" he said.

"Of course, sir. Thank you again for the break sir." I said.

"Sure, Annabeth. Anytime for Percy." he said, smiling again.

Percy's POV

Ha! I knew he would allow Annabeth if I'm the one who asked! Okay, you might be confused so I'll tell you the story. You see, Mr. Davies used to be my teacher. He was very kind to me and I was his star student. When his family decided to make Starbucks branches, he started to work there so you can say that they're rich. Anyways, back to Starbucks. I told Annabeth to change her clothes and meet us on our table. I went to our table.

"Hey Perce." Grover said.

"Where's Annabeth?" Silena asked.

"She's changing now." I replied.

"Ooh! Yay!" Silena squealed. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys. I'm back." I heard Annabeth say.

"Hey Annabeth!" Juniper said.

"Did you buy something?" Travis asked.

"Umm. No." she replied.

"Really? The. Come on." I said, grinning then I dragged her to the cashier.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Whatever you're having." she said. I grinned.

"One Choco Java Chip with extra whipped cream." I said.

"Okay sir. Anything else?" Cassidy (I think) said.

"Nope." I said. She told me the price and I took my wallet out.

"No, Percy! I'll pay for it! It's mine anyways." Annabeth said.

"No. I am going to pay for you. Okay?" I said.

"Fine." Annabeth said hesitantly. I handed the money to Cassidy.

"Let's go." I said. We walked towards the others.

"So what were you guys laughing about a while ago?" she asked.

We all looked at Silena then we laughed. Only Silena and Annabeth were'nt laughing.

"Well, While we were waiting for everyone else a while ago, we played truth or dare." Travis started.

"Then when it was her turn, she picked dare." Nico continued.

"We told her to kiss the next guy who was gonna arrive since we weren't complete yet." Thalia continued.

"You should've seen her face a while ago! She paled soo much and her eyes were so wide." I said in between laughs.

"Beckendorf got mad at us for giving her dare though. It was scary." Juniper said.

"And then, the person who went inside was..." Connor said.

"Grover!" we all shouted. When Annabeth heard that, her eyes widened and she laughed so hard which caused us to laugh more. After 5 minutes, we were calming down, wiping the tears from our eyes.

"For Mr. Jackson." Cassidy shouted.

"Oh! There's our order guys. I'll go get it." I said.

"I'll come with you." Grover said, still red in the face.

"Sure, G-man." I replied. We mad our way to the cashier and I saw that there were two trays. Good thing Grover went with me.

"Receipt please?" Cassidy asked. I showed her the receipt.

"Ok." she said then Grover and I got the trays. We went back to our table.

"Ok, guys. Get your drinks." I said then every hand reached and grabbed their drink. I grabbed two though. One was mine and one was Annabeth's.

"Hey! Where's mine?" she asked. I laughed.

"It's here, Wise Girl." I said, handing her the drink.

"Humph. Such a Seaweed Brain." she muttered.

Silena squealed. Again. We all grunted.

"What now?" we asked.

"Well... Percy and Annabeth just met today and they already have nicknames for each other! How sweet!" she said. The rest looked at us and they laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny." I said, blushing and Annabeth was too.

"Oh... shut up... Kelp Head... It so is... funny." Thalia said in between laughs.

"Shut it Pinecone Face." I said, my face still red.

"So.. Where do you guys want to go now?" Annabeth asked.

"How about the arcade?" Silena and Junioer said. See, that's why we like them. They're not the over-reacting girls. Well, Silena kinda is but not that much. Anyways, all the others, including Annabeth (I was surprised), grinned.

"Let's go!" we all shouted then we grabbed our drinks and ran out of Starbucks, going to the arcade. After a while, Annabeth was first then me then Thalia, Nico, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor, Grover, Juniper, and lastly Silena of course. She didn't want to be tired or break a nail.

"Ha! I beat you all!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Hey. You beat me by a split-second, Wise Girl." I retorted.

"I sooo did not Seaweed Brain. You're just too slow." she said.

"Pssshhh. Yeah, right." I said back.

"Awwww... They're having a lover's quarrel." Nico said then he laughed so hard.

"No we're not!" we both shouted, we weren't embarrassed though. We were mad. We looked at each other and an understanding passed between us. We both grinned madly.

"Oh no. Get ready, Death Boy." Thalia said, smiling smugly.

We started chasing Nico. The others were just laughing. Later on, we caught him and I carried him over my shoulder while he was hitting my back asking me to "JUST FREAKING PUT ME DOWN PERCE!". Nico's not really that strong. He just has his football for playing with it. He's not in the football team. I don't know how he got famous though. Anyways, when we got back to the arcade, I put him down in the kissing booth.

"Percy! You aren't serious!" he shouted.

"yes I am." I grinned evilly. I turned to Silena. "Silena?" I asked.

"Gladly!" she said. Then she shrieked. "Ohmygosh! Nico di Angelo is in the kissing booth!" she shouted so loud. Every girl looked our way and ran over to us.

"Nooo! Perce! Guys! Help me!" Nico shouted and got lost in the girls trying to kiss him, who succeeded. We were all rolling on the floor laughing. We were laughig so hard that tears were coming out of our eyes and we were clutching our stomachs. We left Nico there and went away to enjoy our day.

"Ooh! The basketball shooting game!" Thalia shouted. Then she turned to Travis. "I challenge you!" she said, pointing to him.

"Oh it is on, Thalia Grace." he said, grinning. They went to two basketball game things.

Connor, Grover, Juniper, Silena and Beckendorf went to the racing game with that wheel connected to it.

"Sooo... Wanna play basketball?" I asked Annabeth.

"Oh.. Prepare your eyes Seaweed Brain. For you will be crying once I beat you." she said, smiling smugly.

"It's on Wise Girl." I said, grinning.

After we played, Annabeth did win and the others were teasing me about it. Fortunately, Travis was also beaten by Thalia so we suffered through it together. We got Nico from the kissing booth, who was covered in lip gloss and lipstick. Being famous has its flaws. We decided to eat at McDonald's after that. We all ordered and we were all laughing and having a good time when suddenly,

"Hey Perce!"

We all grunted.

**Ooh. Cliffy! So that was chapter 2! I know, it might be crappy. Anyways, I really hope you like it! I think this is longer than my first chapter. So who wants to guess who the girl is? If you want to, then go and review! By the way, do you think we could reach 30 reviews? Just wondering. I would really appreciate it if it did reach 30 reviews. Aaaanywho, Review review review! Thanks again!**

**R&R!**

**~PegasuS :D**


End file.
